Faulty Hearts
by Bl0ndieBtch
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] El día de la práctica con el equipo de maniobras, el arnés de Eren se hallaba defectuoso, haciéndole imposible mantener el equilibrio. Debido a ello casi terminó siendo expulsado de la milicia. ¿Pero por qué fue Eren el único recluta que obtuvo un arnés en mal estado? ¿Se trató de una coincidencia o quizá cierta persona lo planeó todo? / EreMika


_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin creado por Isayama Hajime._

**Traducción de _Faulty Hearts_, oneshot en inglés escrito originalmente por _deathmakesapoet_, a quien agradezco la autorización para traducirlo.**

Tras el episodio 3 del anime, en el que los reclutas debían practicar con el equipo de maniobras, el autor consideró sospechoso que solamente el equipo de Eren estuviera averiado. Debido a ello, se las ingenió para encontrar una explicación bastante probable, señalando a un culpable más probable aún xD

Cabe destacar que intentó respetar el canon y no incluyó fanservice sin sentido.

* * *

**Faulty Hearts **

_**Corazones Defectuosos**_

* * *

— ¿Por qué estabas buscando pelea con ese chico? — preguntó Mikasa a Eren cuando lo alcanzó afuera del comedor.

— ¿Qué diablos? No, no estaba buscando una pelea — respondió él.

— Aparto mi vista de ti por un segundo y esto es lo que pasa.

— Aquí vamos de nuevo — Eren se acercó y tocó el cabello de Mikasa, sorprendiéndola — Pero lo más importante, ¿no está tu cabello un poco largo? ¡Buena manera de tener un accidente durante los ejercicios de maniobras!

— Sí, bueno. Lo cortaré — dijo ella, enrollando un mechón de pelo entre sus dedos — ¿Pero cuán corto piensas que debería quedar?

Eren se detuvo y le dio la vuelta para ponerla frente a él — Por aquí debería estar bien, creo — dijo, usando su mano para mostrarle dónde debía cortar su cabello.

Un grito repentino, que sonó como si viniera de Connie, hizo que Eren volteara para mirar lo que había sucedido. Vio a Connie con Jean, por lo que imaginó que ellos sólo estaban jugando. Le pareció haber oído al chico bajo preguntarle a Jean qué había limpiado en su camiseta. Sin decir más al respecto, ellos dos comenzaron a andar hacia las barracas.

— ¿Algo anda mal? — preguntó Eren. Notó que Mikasa estaba muy silenciosa, como si estuviera en medio de una reflexión profunda.

— ¿Eh? Oh, no es nada — contestó ella — Va a ser raro no tener el pelo largo.

— Es sólo pelo.

— Lo he tenido largo desde que puedo recordar. Mi madre solía decir que me veía mejor con mi cabello largo.

— A los Titanes no les va a importar cuán bonita te veas, Mikasa — suspiró Eren — Piensa en esto como en un nuevo comienzo, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Luego que pasemos los ejercicios de maniobra mañana, seremos soldados de pleno derecho!

— Seguiremos siendo reclutas, Eren — dijo Mikasa — Además, sigo sin querer que te unas a la Legión de Reconocimiento. No quiero un nuevo comienzo.

La expresión de Eren se volvió agria en un instante. Ella estaba siendo sobreprotectora otra vez y aquello lo sacaba de quicio. — No olvides cortarte el pelo — dijo, antes de marcharse enojado en dirección a las barracas de varones.

En silencio, Mikasa lo observó irse con una expresión triste en su rostro. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que Eren actuara de esa manera con ella, pero no significaba que eso le gustara. Él actuaba así desde que su madre había fallecido aquél trágico día: cosa normal en gran parte, aunque siempre reaccionaba mal a la más mínima sugerencia de que renunciara a su búsqueda de venganza. Sintió un atisbo de nostalgia al recordar cómo era él antes del ataque. Para algunos, Eren se había vuelto testarudo y grosero, pero para Mikasa era apasionado y honesto. Incluso entonces, a él nunca le había gustado ser protegido por ella, pero eso siempre se lo reservaba para sí mismo. En ocasiones, ella podía incluso percibir una gratitud a regañadientes de su parte, aunque éste siempre hiciera lo posible por ocultarlo. Esos días se habían ido.

Una vez que Eren estuvo fuera de su vista, Mikasa giró sobre sus talones y empezó a andar hacia las barracas femeninas. Sin embargo, no entró en la edificación. En vez de ello, caminó pasándola de largo y fue directamente hacia la choza de almacenamiento al otro lado del recinto. Tenía algo muy importante que hacer antes de irse a la cama. Una misión para detener a Eren antes que éste lanzara su vida por la borda. Al cruzar el patio de entrenamiento, pudo ver a la chica patata – Sasha Braus – trastabillando con la tierra, aún sometida al castigo que el instructor en jefe Keith Shadis le había impuesto temprano aquél día. Christa, la chica de cabello rubio, estaba caminando hacia la exhausta muchacha con lo que parecía ser una hogaza de pan envuelta en un paño. Mikasa se mantuvo en las sombras de la cerca perimetral, sin querer ser vista por nadie.

Cuando alcanzó la choza de suministros, sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. No había estado antes en el comedor porque se había dedicado a hurtar precisamente esta llave desde el cuartel general. Fue algo arriesgado, pero se las arregló para obtenerla sin despertar sospecha alguna. Adentro la habitación estaba oscura y polvorienta, pero con la ayuda de la luz de la luna Mikasa pudo distinguir algunas cajas alineadas a un lado de la pared. Introduciendo sus manos en la caja, sacó desde el fondo un arnés. Era una de esas piezas del equipo que usarían para el ejercicio de maniobras del día siguiente. Este era su objetivo. Echó un vistazo alrededor, corroborando que no había nadie cerca antes de cometer su acto de sabotaje.

* * *

"Mikasa cortó su cabello", pensó Jean al observar a la chica oriental desde su lugar tras ella. "¿Por qué se lo cortó? Eren debió haberle dicho que lo hiciera. ¡Ese idiota!" Estampó su pie en el suelo airadamente, atrayendo la indeseada atención del instructor en jefe.

— ¡Kirschstein! ¿Qué en nombre de las inexistentes bolas de Titán estás haciendo?

— ¡Na-nada, señor!

Decidiendo no llevar el asunto más lejos, el instructor le dedicó a Jean una última mirada asesina antes de continuar con la lección.

— En estas cajas tenemos los arneses de cuerpo completo que ustedes, montón de carnada de Titán, van a usar para los ejercicios de hoy. ¡Todos vengan y tomen uno cada uno! — exclamó Keith Shadis. Los reclutas pulularon hacia las cajas, las cuales se hallaban ordenadas en una fila junto al instructor. Mikasa rápidamente se abrió paso en dirección a las cajas y tomó un arnés para ella misma. Sacó el arnés saboteado que tenía escondido dentro de su chaqueta y velozmente se acercó a Eren, quien se encontraba en la parte posterior de la línea.

— Tomé uno para ti, Eren — dijo ella, entregándole el equipo defectuoso — Ven, te ayudaré a ponértelo.

— ¡Gracias! — Eren se hallaba visiblemente excitado ante la posibilidad de por fin estar emprendiendo su trayecto hacia la revancha. Cuando Mikasa terminó de abrochar las últimas correas, se puso de pie y dejó que Eren hiciera lo mismo por ella.

— Eren, no seas muy duro contigo mismo en caso que no puedas lograrlo, ¿de acuerdo? No todos somos aptos para el uso del equipo de maniobras — dijo, observando hacia abajo la posición arrodillada de Eren, en la medida que éste trabajaba con la hebilla alrededor de su muslo.

Él inmediatamente la miró hacia arriba y dijo — Lo voy a lograr. Ahora quédate quieta, casi termino.

Cuando todos los reclutas estuvieron listos, formaron filas frente a las plataformas de ejercicio, ubicadas a espaldas del instructor en jefe.

— ¡Lo primero es lo primero, vamos a ver si son buenos para algo! — bramó Shadis — ¡Sólo aten las cuerdas a los costados de sus cinturas y cuelguen desde ahí! ¡Utilicen sus cinturones de cuerpo completo para equilibrarse! ¡Aquellos que no puedan manejarlo serán usados como cebo!

Eren sonrió satisfecho ante las palabras de Shadis, completamente seguro de que él sería capaz de realizar el ejercicio de manera perfecta. Simplemente nunca se le ocurrió que en realidad pudiera llegar a fallar la prueba. Atrás Mikasa lo contempló en silencio, su corazón latiendo algo más rápido de lo normal al pensar que su plan estaba resultando. Todo iba perfecto hasta ahora.

Los reclutas tomaron turnos en las plataformas, algunos haciéndolo mejor que otros. Mikasa realizó el ejercicio sin problemas, pero no podía importarle menos qué tan bien lo había hecho. Cuando le tocó el turno a Eren, observó atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos. Él amarró las cuerdas a sus lados y le indicó al facilitador que estaba listo. Lentamente, sus pies abandonaron el suelo y ganó altura, balanceándose de manera ligera mientras luchaba por mantener el equilibrio. Mikasa no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña satisfacción cuando él inmediatamente perdió el equilibrio y quedó al revés de forma violenta, aunque lo ocultó con una expresión calma en su rostro. La expresión en el rostro de Eren, sin embargo, era una de horror.

* * *

— ¡Eren! ¡Eren! — Mikasa lo sacudió bruscamente por los hombros, tratando de sacarlo de su estupor.

— Preocuparse por eso no hará mucha diferencia, ya sabes — dijo Armin — Si lo logras mañana, todo estará bien. Y lo que es más importante, deberías comer para recuperarte de la pérdida de sangre.

Eren comió a medias una cucharada de su cena, su cabeza todavía vibraba luego de haberla chocado contra el suelo antes, cuando Mikasa y Armin intentaron enseñarle cómo equilibrarse con el arnés. Mikasa había decidido que no estaría de más darle algunos consejos, considerando que el equipamiento estaba dañado de todos modos. Se sintió mal por mentirle así a Eren, pero continuaba diciéndose a sí misma que esto era por su bien. No quería que él consiguiera que lo mataran.

— ¿Qué tal si… qué tal si no me resulta mañana? — dijo él, repentino — Yo no… yo no sabré qué hacer conmigo mismo.

Ver a Eren tan triste hizo que Mikasa se sintiera terrible. Parecía como si hubieran succionado toda la vida que había en él.

— Vamos, ya no vale la pena perder el sueño por eso — dijo Armin.

— Esto es patético. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a lidiar con los malditos Titanes así?

— Tal vez simplemente deberías olvidarte de todo el asunto del exterminio — intervino Mikasa, obteniendo miradas inquisitivas de parte de ambos chicos — Quizá no estás hecho para esto y, bueno, así son las cosas — continuó — Si apenas y puedes cumplir con tu parte, lo único que lograrás será morir de forma inútil. Todos tus sueños y esfuerzos serán en vano.

— ¿Qué dices? — sus palabras tomaron a Eren por sorpresa.

— Lo que estoy diciendo es que no tienes porqué ser un soldado. Apoyar a la humanidad como manufacturero también es una opción. Luchar no se trata sólo de echar tu vida por la ventana.

— Supongo que no hay necesidad de recordarte lo que vimos aquél día — arguyó Eren — ¿Piensas que tu pequeño argumento me va a convencer de darme por vencido?

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras los dos se miraban el uno al otro con fiereza, creando una densa tensión en el aire. Suspirando, Mikasa dijo — De todos modos, cuán resuelto seas es poco relevante.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Déjame oírlo.

— Si te conviertes o no en soldado no es algo que esté en tus manos decidir — dijo ella sin rodeos, ganando eficazmente la discusión. No había nada que Eren pudiera decir al respecto.

"Cabrona, ya sé eso", pensó mientras volvía su atención a la comida frente a él, que apenas y había tocado. Odiaba el hecho de que ella estuviera en lo correcto. Había transformado la idea de vengarse de los Titanes en su objetivo de vida. ¿En verdad todo se iba a hacer trizas a su alrededor antes de que siquiera pudiera comenzar?

"No puedo resolver el problema, así que básicamente me estás diciendo que me calle. ¿Eh, Señorita puedo-hacer-cualquier-cosa-sin-esfuerzo?" Eren miró con enojo a Mikasa, provocando que ésta apartara la vista. A ella le dolió pensar que aquella era una mirada repleta de rabia, no de amor.

— No estoy diciéndote que serás el único que regresará a los vertederos — dijo ella, todavía ocultándose de su mirada penetrante — Cuando eso pase, yo también iré, así que no deberías permitir que eso te complique. — volteó a mirar a Eren, pero en vez de eso, vio a Sasha tomando asiento en su lugar. Aparentemente, él había dejado la mesa junto a Armin cuando ella no estaba mirando.

* * *

Eren se sentó afuera de las barracas de varones, contemplando el cielo negro. Las estrellas estaban muy presentes esta noche, similares a brillantes puntos de tiza en un enorme pizarrón. De algún modo, sintió como si éstas se estuvieran burlando. Sintió como si todos estuvieran burlándose de él. Le pidió a Jean, Connie, Reiner, Bertholdt, y a casi a todos los que pudo encontrar en las barracas, que le enseñaran la manera de realizar el ejercicio, pero ninguno fue útil. Siquiera en lo más mínimo. Ahora todos estaban dormidos y Eren no sabía cómo podría él hacer lo mismo, por lo que tomó asiento a solas en el exterior, cavilando.

— ¿No puedes dormir?

Alzó la vista y vio a Mikasa caminar tranquilamente hacia él. Sentándose a su lado, ella dijo — Si estás tan frustrado y tenso nunca podrás hacerlo bien.

— ¿Eso es lo que te gustaría, cierto? — dijo Eren con un tono amargo. Ella siempre tenía que estar alrededor para restregarle el hecho de que era un niñito débil, ¿verdad? Siempre tan tranquila y serena, como si fuera capaz de hacer cualquier cosa sin sudar ni una gota. La observó con igual cantidad de resentimiento y envidia. No podía negar que, parte de la inseguridad que sentía a su alrededor, era debido a que realmente deseaba haber sido él el conferido con todas las habilidades que Mikasa poseía, no ella. Él era quien tenía la misión de erradicar a todos los Titanes, sin embargo era ella quien podía hacerlo todo. Aquello lo hacía sentir patético.

Mikasa no habló. Sólo lo contempló largamente, incapaz de pensar acerca de cualquier cosa que pudiera decir para apaciguar su ego herido. Suspirando, ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Ninguna palabra fue intercambiada entre los dos, inclusive Eren no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentirse tranquilo a causa de su ternura. Él sintió que la tensión se diluía poco a poco en el silencio de la noche, dejando atrás a nada más que a un chico y a una chica, sentados juntos en la fría de la oscuridad. Por unos momentos, se olvidó por completo de la prueba.

— ¿No podemos sólo permanecer así para siempre? — susurró la chica — No tenemos que luchar contra los Titanes. Simplemente podemos vivir juntos en alguna parte. Podemos ser una familia.

Eren no supo qué decir acerca de ello. En algún profundo lugar de su corazón, pensó que sería bonito si pudiesen vivir así. Pero aquél pensamiento desapareció tan rápido como vino. — Yo sólo quiero matarlos a todos — declaró francamente, arruinando el momento. De mala gana, Mikasa levantó la cabeza de su hombro y se incorporó.

— No matarás nada si no puedes pasar la prueba — le recordó. Apartó la mirada de él para esconder la expresión decepcionada en su rostro.

— ¡Voy a pasar la maldita prueba! ¡Te demostraré que puedo cuidar de mí mismo! — se volvió para encararla, pero ella ya se había ido.

* * *

Eren golpeó duro su cabeza contra el suelo cuando nuevamente falló en mantener el equilibrio.

— ¡No… todavía no! — farfulló sin poder hacer nada desde su posición al revés. Podía ver las caras de los otros cadetes en la medida que un coro de murmullos se cernía sobre ellos.

— Bájenlo — ordenó el instructor Shadis.

— Yo aún… Yo no-

— Bájenlo ahora.

El facilitador hizo lo que le ordenaron, liberando a Eren y ayudándolo a bajar. Eren se sentó en la tierra, su cuerpo completo temblaba con incredulidad. Se había acabado. Era tan inútil. Patético.

"Lo siento, mamá. Lo siento."

Mikasa observó el lamentable espectáculo con una mezcla de alivio y tristeza. No se sentía bien ver a Eren revolcarse en autocompasión y dolor de aquella forma, pero se dijo a sí misma que no había tenido otra alternativa. Lo amaba y lo protegería sin importar qué. Al final, estaba contenta porque su plan había funcionado. Conociendo la naturaleza temeraria de Eren, seguramente éste sólo hubiese conseguido que lo mataran durante su primera misión como un soldado real.

— Wagner, — dijo Shadis, capturando la atención de todos.

— ¡Señor!

— Cambia tu equipo con el de Jaeger.

Mikasa sintió un nudo en su garganta cuando Thomas Wagner hizo lo que se le pidió y le entregó a Eren su arnés de cuerpo completo. Eren rápidamente se puso el arnés y volvió a amarrar las cuerdas a sus costados, ansioso de tomar esta segunda oportunidad, aunque con un alto grado de temor le señaló al facilitador que lo levantara del suelo. Esta vez, logró mantener su equilibrio perfectamente, ante el asombro de todos.

"¿Cómo? Lo hice… ¡inmediatamente!"

— ¿Qué demonios?

— Material defectuoso, — dijo Shadis — Los accesorios metálicos de tu cinturón estaban dañados. Normalmente llega hasta la cintura así que, incluso aunque estés volcado, tu cabeza no golpeará el suelo. Esta es la primera vez que ocurre tal cosa. No sabía que esas partes podían dañarse. Vas a tener que obtener un equipo nuevo.

— Ento… entonces — balbuceó Eren — ¿Qué hay de mi aptitud militar?

— No hay problema. Entrena duro.

Eren inmediatamente alzó triunfante sus puños en el aire, con un abrumador alivio vertiéndose en su semblante. Rápidamente observó a Mikasa, transmitiéndole lo que sentía con la mirada.

"¿Qué piensas Mikasa? ¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡Puedo luchar con los Titanes! ¡Ahora ya no tendrás que ser un maldito dolor en el culo para mí!"

— Parece que ocurrió un milagro — dijo Reiner junto a Armin.

— ¡Si esa expresión en su rostro no es de triunfo, no sé lo que es! — exclamó Armin alegremente, incapaz de detectar la tensión entre Eren y Mikasa.

— No es eso. Él está pensando en que ya no tendrá que mantenerse cerca de mí nunca más, y eso lo hace feliz — dijo tristemente, dejando a sus amigos sin habla. Su voz tembló muy ligeramente, desmintiendo su calma exterior. Pudo sentir sus ojos humedecerse, mientras el pensamiento de su fallido plan hizo nudos en su corazón. Eren iba a transformarse en un soldado después de todo.

* * *

El apetito de Eren se duplicó aquella noche. Estaba mucho más jovial que de costumbre, divirtiéndose con los muchachos y atiborrándose como si no hubiese comido en días. Cuando finalmente decidió retirarse a las barracas en la noche, corrió hacia Mikasa justo afuera de la edificación.

— ¿Mikasa? ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó. Ella se había mantenido en silencio durante la cena pero a él, de todos modos, no le había importado hablarle. Estaba muy ocupado celebrando su éxito. Ahora que notaba la mirada dolida en sus ojos grises, se preguntó si tal vez debería haber mostrado mayor preocupación. Podía ser frío con ella a veces, pero no cruel.

— Así que es un nuevo comienzo, ¿eh? — dijo ella. Estaba aterrorizada por lo que se vendría de ahora en adelante. Su futuro juntos. ¿Podrían siquiera estar juntos? ¿Qué haría si él moría en batalla? Hacía un largo tiempo que Mikasa no sentía un miedo e inseguridad tan grandes. Pero era fuerte. Jamás renunciaría a la lucha.

— ¿No que no querías un nuevo comienzo? — sonrió Eren con suficiencia.

— No quería cortar mi cabello. Pero tú me dijiste que lo hiciera, así que lo hice. Por ti. — miró fijamente sus orbes verdes — Entonces, voy a pensar en esto como en un nuevo comienzo. Por ti.

— ¿Por mí? No lo digas así, suena como si te estuviera mandoneando — respondió él — No tienes que hacer lo que no quieres.

— Tienes razón — dijo Mikasa, caminando hacia Eren y dándole un apretado abrazo.

"Pero quiero lo que tú quieres. Lo que sea que quieras. E iré a donde sea que vayas. Solamente no mueras, por favor. Por favor no me dejes sola."

— Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, entonces — susurró ella en su oído antes de hundir el rostro en su pecho. Deseaba sentir su calor. Deseaba recordar cada parte de él. Cada toque y cada rasgo. El ritmo de su corazón indomable y la textura de su piel. No quería olvidarlo nunca. El pensamiento de él muriendo era suficiente para paralizarla de temor, por lo que deseaba grabar cada pedacito de él en su memoria. Mikasa sabía que no le quedaba otra alternativa más que aceptar el hecho de que Eren iba a ser un soldado. Que iba a luchar contra los Titanes. Por lo tanto, ella tendría que volverse más fuerte. Tenía que protegerlo sin importar qué, de tal forma que nunca tuviera que vivir sólo con su recuerdo para acompañarla.

Eren se encontraba un tanto sorprendido por su abrazo, pero pronto se ablandó. Era en momentos como este en que se acordaba de aquella niñita que lloraba y cuya vida él había salvado esa fatídica noche. Podía tener sus diferencias con Mikasa, pero era su familia. La única familia que le quedaba. Aún no había detectado los sentimientos románticos que ella tenía hacia él, no obstante, sólo lo anterior era razón suficiente para sentirse mal por ser ruin con ella. Todavía detestaba su sobreprotección, pero ello no significaba que él disfrutara siendo hostil con la chica. Luego de un buen rato en sus brazos, él gentilmente se alejó y dijo — Por supuesto. Lucharemos y ganaremos.

Mikasa asintió con cansancio. Tras una corta pausa, dijo — Es tarde. Ahora tengo que regresar.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? — murmuró Eren, como si estuviera de algún modo reacio a plantear la oferta. Mikasa no supo decir si éste estaba siendo considerado o si sólo quería expiarse por haber sido pesado con ella, pero no pudo importarle menos.

— Gracias, Eren. Vamos a caminar juntos — rió, su rostro iluminándose de inmediato.

— ¿No ha sido siempre así? Caminamos juntos todo el tiempo.

— Sí. Supongo que estás en lo cierto — la sonrisa en la cara de Mikasa irradió una felicidad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo — Vamos — dijo mientras tomaba su mano entre las suyas.

— ¡Ya no somos niños, Mikasa! — Eren se sonrojó un poco, sin embargo no quitó la mano de su agarre.

— Sólo por esta vez — dijo ella, tirándolo de la mano.

— Bueno — suspiró, cediendo finalmente mientras la seguía. Por más negro que fuera el mundo, ellos caminarían juntos, lado a lado. No eran reclutas, o soldados, incluso no eran sobrevivientes de Shiganshina aquella noche. Ellos eran simplemente un chico y una chica, caminando de la mano en la fría oscuridad de un futuro incierto. Un futuro que ellos enfrentarían juntos.

Fin.

* * *

**N/T:** Muchas gracias a quienes llegaron hasta aquí! Les cuento que decidí traducir este oneshot por la interesante teoría que planteó el autor y porque me gustó la forma en que éste manejó los pensamientos y sentimientos de nuestros protagonistas. En general me pareció un fanfic muy bien escrito.

Ciertamente, el equipo en mal estado que le tocó a Eren no parece ser producto del azar o una coincidencia, sino que bien podría haber sido Mikasa la culpable de dicha avería. Tiene tanta fuerza que no me extrañaría que haya roto las piezas metálicas a pulso xD por las razones que ya todos conocemos. Al fin y al cabo, Eren es la única "familia" que le queda :c y encima ella lo adora.

En caso que les haya gustado, por favor dejen un review :) de seguro **deathmakesapoet **añora un feedback de parte de los lectores hispano-parlantes.

Traducir este fic terminó siendo una tarea compleja, así que yo también espero sus comentarios, en especial críticas constructivas relacionadas a la traducción, ya que es la primera que hago :3 Si todo va bien, seguro puedo seguir traduciendo más fanfics para quienes no sean muy amigos del inglés.

Un abrazo :)


End file.
